


Ladder

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cockblocking, Cockbloking Sheriff Stilinski, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Indovino: Derek è stato qui.”<br/>Stiles ridacchiò. “Come ti vengono certe idee papà? L'ultima volta che ho incontrato Derek era quattro giorni fa per caso al supermercato.”<br/>Lo sceriffo lo guardò con espressione perplessa. “Per caso, certo. Come per caso la tua stanza puzza di quella terribile acqua di colonia che hai regalato a Derek lo scorso Natale.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladder

Scritta durante la giornata dedicata all'UST

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=de4i78)

 

_**Ladder** _

  
_ Prompt: Sterek. Di quella volta in cui lo sceriffo Stilinski stava per ammazzare Derek Hale ( _ [ _https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=912520202116392 &set=p.912520202116392&type=1_ ](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=912520202116392&set=p.912520202116392&type=1) _ ) _

 

Stiles affondò una mano nei capelli di Derek, l'altra che si aggrappava al tessuto della maglia del suo fidanzato . Se il cervello di Stiles non fosse stato occupato a concentrarsi su Derek e sul non venirsi nei pantaloni, probabilmente l'adolescente si sarebbe ricordato che non era una buona idea pomiciare col proprio fidanzato proprio a quell'ora. Eppure, Stiles non aveva potuto fare a meno di trascinare Derek sul letto con sé quando si era presentato un'oretta prima sulla soglia di casa Stilinski; si era ripromesso che sarebbero solo rimasti accoccolati a parlare per un po' e poi Derek sarebbe uscito dalla finestra 10 minuti prima dell'arrivo dello sceriffo; tuttavia, Stiles non vedeva il suo ragazzo da quattro giorni e quando Derek aveva iniziato a dargli qualche bacio a stampo sul collo e sulle labbra, Stiles non aveva saputo resistere.

Era una conseguenza naturale che fossero finiti col pomiciare di gusto, spingendo i bacini ancora completamente visti l'uno contro l'altro. In fondo, Stiles era un adolescente con gli ormoni impazziti e Derek era un giovane uomo con ragionevoli appetiti, era una cosa prevedibile e normale!

La loro sessione di sbaciucchiamenti, comunque, venne interrotta dal rumore della porta di casa Stilinski che si chiudeva, annunciando l'arrivo dello sceriffo.  
Stiles sgranò gli occhi, quasi dando una testata a Derek mentre si alzava sui gomiti per controllare l'orario sulla radiosveglia poggiata sul comodino.  
“Merda.” bisbigliò. Erano già le 22 e 30, il turno di suo padre era finito da un pezzo e presto sarebbe salito a controllarlo come era sua abitudine fare ogni giorno.

Stiles entrò nel panico, ma fortunatamente Derek fu più pronto di lui; infatti si alzò, aiutò Stiles a sfilarsi la maglia e lo forzò sotto le coperte, prima di uscire dalla finestra e appostarsi in equilibrio precario sul tetto. Quando lo sceriffo si sarebbe messo a dormire, Derek si sarebbe arrampicato giù dal tetto usando l'albero che stava di fronte la finestra di Stiles; lo aveva fatto molte volte senza alcun danno e quelli erano i momenti in cui Stiles ringraziava che Derek fosse una specie di creatura della notte che riusciva a non uccidersi mentre si arrampicava sugli alberi al buio.

Quando Stiles sentì lo scricchiolio del pavimento fuori dalla porta della sua stanza, chiuse gli occhi e assunse quella che sperava fosse una convincente espressione addormentata.

Rimase immobile per qualche istante, fingendo di respirare in modo lento e profondo; poi, suo padre si mise a sedere accanto a lui sul letto. Non un buon segno.

“Dovresti frequentare qualche corso di recitazione. Non sei per nulla convincente, Stiles.” disse infatti lo sceriffo, facendo sussultare il figlio che sbuffò e finalmente aprì gli occhi.

“Ehm, ciao papà. Hai avuto una buona giornata al lavoro? Come sta Parrish? Qualche caso interessante? Sei in ritardo. È una macchia di caffè quella?” sparò a manetta Stiles sperando di distrarlo.

Suo padre si limitò a fissarlo con un'espressione che diceva perfettamente che non si sarebbe fatto infinocchiare da lui; il solito, quindi, normale amministrazione. Lo sceriffo era una delle poche persone che non si faceva più abbindolare dalle sue stronzate.

L'uomo si alzò in piedi. “Indovino: Derek è stato qui.”

Stiles ridacchiò. “Come ti vengono certe idee papà? L'ultima volta che ho incontrato Derek era quattro giorni fa per caso al supermercato.”

Lo sceriffo lo guardò con espressione perplessa. “Per caso, certo. Come per caso la tua stanza puzza di quella terribile acqua di colonia che hai regalato a Derek lo scorso Natale.” commentò avvicinandosi alla finestra e aprendola di colpo, prima di sporgersi con l'intero petto al di fuori dell'apertura..

Dal tetto giunse un grugnito e il rumore di qualcuno che scivolava sulle tegole. Stiles si precipitò alla finestra e cercò di vedere se Derek stesse bene nonostante suo padre occupasse già lo spazio aperto.

Lo sceriffo rise appena, ma quando rientrò, Stiles riuscì a vedere Derek steso di schiena sullo stretto tratto di tetto, un'espressione a metà tra lo stupore ed il terrore, le gambe dal ginocchio in giù a penzoloni dal bordo.

“Vai a prender la scala e aiutalo a scendere. Hai 5 minuti per salutarlo e sappi che vi terrò d'occhio dalla finestra, Stiles, quindi niente effusioni.” aggiunse solo suo padre uscendo dalla sua stanza. “E sei in punizione di nuovo.”  
Stiles si diede una manata in viso, arrossendo per la vergogna.

“STILES, LA SCALA! ADESSO!” gridò Derek da fuori; Stiles si rimise in moto, quasi uccidendosi sulle scale quando cercò di scendere ben cinque scalini in una sola volta.


End file.
